Dark Power Henshin
by MistyWing
Summary: Titled this because Ami turns evil. Zoi is evil, too, but that should be the least of your worries. What will it take to bring her back?


Disclaimer: Who owns Sailor Moon? I don't!

**Dark Power Henshin**  
_What it takes to bring her back…_

There was just something about her that gave her the elements of a spectacle. Maybe it was the blue hair or the long, slender, perfect legs under her blue fuku. Who knew? He was always looking at the enemy like she was the best kind of candy you can get at a candy store. A candy store run by Princess Serenity of course.

May it be that she was a quiet individual? Shy and wholly optimistic. Bright and gallantly brave. Loyal and luscious. The last adjective always popped out when he thought of her. All that dark purple energy swirling inside his head can almost be tangible whenever his thoughts drifted from the queen he served to the senshi of wisdom and ice.

Before he died and became Beryl's pond in her little game of sailor senshi chess, he got along with the Mercurian princess. None of the romantic feelings that were ripping him apart now brewed inside him back then. Some of the meddling evil in him turned his affection and brotherly friendship into lust and love. He couldn't stop seeing her as a woman even though she was still a sixteen-year-old virgin on the verge of losing her mind because she didn't know what had happened to him.

The Shitennou had better luck with their lovers. The Senshi got along well with them and probably even shared their beds with them. Dangerous anger surged through Zoicite like a fire. He slammed his fist into the wall, panting in frustration. He lacked so much more than his brothers.

Kunzite always had his luck with the ladies. He announced that only Venus had a place in his heart the first day he laid eyes on her. It was shocking at first, but the senshi of love and beauty had him wrapped around her pinky instantly. She could have anyone she wanted, yet she picked him.

As for Nephrite, he never had a girlfriend. Always too regal and dull to catch anybody's attention. However, he had the gall to take Makoto out like he did it all the time. So enveloped by the manly, thunderous senshi was he that he skipped practices just to be with her. On occasion, she baked him cakes, which he greedily gulped down.

Even little Jadeite had something with his Mars bar. The blonde boy zealously bragged about having his little fire sprite back in the days with Master Endymion. He had his ways with the ladies on Earth, but to claim Sailor Mars as his was the ultimate conquest.

Zoicite had never mentioned Ami the way every man he bumped into talked about their soul mates. Honestly, it had been a friendship that they shared and Ami had no idea that Zoicite was always just putting on a façade just to be near her. Actually, he had many facades under that façade. The monster inside him always remained dormant because he was always the gentleman out of the four Shitennou. He took pride in who he was. His team mates depended on his knowledge because they lacked it. They admire his sophistication in every situation. Zoicite was a level-headed warrior as well as a affable counselor. What was the point of being who he was if he couldn't have what he wanted?

There was one thing he could really thank the evil queen for, though. It was for bringing out the real him. The beast that had been recoiling in his stomach came to life as he ogled at the images of Sailor Mercury.

On his hands and knees, now, how he ached at all the time he had wasted when he was with her. Why couldn't he ever get what he wanted and deserved? Why must he go through the torment all by himself?

"Oi, Zoicite!"

Zoicite flung himself up to face the leader of the Shitennou, Kunzite.

"What was that I just saw now?"

"Nothing," Zoicite grumbled bitterly.

"Nothing! At first I thought you were the only decent being left in the Dark Kingdom, seeing that Jadeite and Nephrite are practically drooling over the witch when they both know that she only wants Master Endymion. And here I see you moping on the floor like a baby."

Zoicite pulled his fist back as if to punch his stronger and taller brother.

"You're a harbinger for annoyance."

"And you're such an overgrown baby."

Zoicite twisted away from the white haired man, stepping closer to the window.

"You're always so indifferent about everything. It's very amusing. Why don't I actually show you something? It may cheer you up or do the exact opposite."

Half way through his speech, Kunzite was interrupted. "Kunzite, Zoicite come to me!" It was Queen Beryl's hollow voice entering their minds again.

"She'll make things go smoothly."

"Kunzite!"

Kunzite stopped for a minute. "Yes?"

"What are you planning?"

"Always suspect. Let's go please the queen first and I promise I'll show you."

In the throne room, the witch in her purple robes and an obsidian tiara in her mass of flaming red hair looked up from her globe to watch the two men enter. When the two of them got down on one knee and bowed to her she grimaced in scorn.

"What have you two been up to lately? Kunzite, I thought I told you to finish those senshi brats. What are you doing rendezvousing with Endymion?"

"My Queen, these things take time and I thought Jadeite and Nephrite were helping out with…"

"Silence! I give you your life back and this is how you repay me? Such dishonesty and mistrust does not function in my kingdom. I gave you life and it is easy to take it back."

"Forgive me," Kunzite pleaded, bowing his silver head low.

"Kunzite…" Zoicite murmured, he too, surprised at the piece of news that he was still meeting their prince. What was he doing? They were with the queen, now. One foolish mistake and they would be back to square one.

"As for you Zoicite. How is the plan to retrieve the Mystical Silver Crystal working out? Do I sense a lack of motivation on your part?"

"No, My Queen."

Beryl narrowed her eyes in distaste. "I am not blind, so don't take me as a fool."

"No, My Queen."

"What is the matter, then?"

"Why don't you tell Kunzite to get the Sailor Senshi out of the way first? Those petty girls are always spoiling my work."

Kunzite chuckled. At first it was low and quiet, but then, he couldn't hold it in anymore. His laughter echoed through the room. The echoing laughter sent chills down Zoicite's spine. It was horrible the way he laughed as if he knew something secret about Zoicite. Something that the queen was oblivious to.

"Kunzite!"

"Yes, Queen?"

Beryl stepped down from her throne and walked towards them. "I do not like being kept in the dark. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing for long."

Zoicite stood up so suddenly, that even Kunzite turned his head to look at him. "If you have anything to show her, show her now." It was strange how, even though Zoicite was angry, he remained calm and composed.

Kunzite's lips twisted in a grin. "Sailor Mercury."

Zoicite froze. He could hear the sound of heels hitting the marble floor.

"Take a look."

Slowly, Zoicite turned from his position, heeding Kunzite's words. He saw a silhouette, even in the shadows of the cave, shimmering against the darkness.

"The girl can be pretty useful in certain circumstances."

Zoicite's eyes widened as he saw Sailor Mercury emerged into the doused lights of the tavern. She vaguely smiled at them.

"Ami," he whispered under his breath. No one heard him.

She ignored him as she walked by him to stand next to Kunzite.

"Sailor Mercury," Kunzite spoke, a smile lit on his face.

"Kunzite! Why is it that you have brought Mercury here?!" Demanded Queen Beryl.

"She decided to join us in our battle against the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Mercury raised her head, blue bangs bobbing just above her misty blue eyes. "I will not be anyone's underling," she said quietly.

She ignored him as she took her leave. Kunzite followed shortly after.

"Zoicite, I do not like this," Queen Beryl said. "I believe Kunzite's loyalty might have gone astray. I do not trust the blue brat either. She has too free a will."

Zoicite grimaced. "I'll keep an eye on the both of them."

He bowed and teleported from the room.

"Kunzite, why her?"

Kunzite turned to Zoicite. "I should be asking 'why not her?'"

"Kunzite, release her from her dark form."

"I like her like this. Deep inside her, this was the kind of resentment she had towards everyone she loves. They were all pushing her to the limit and with you gone, she finally just broke. I thought, I could offer her a whole new look."

"Stop it!"

"Let's go enjoy the show. I know Sailor Mercury is itching for revenge."

Kunzite teleported the both of them outside.

It took a full minute for Zoicite to become accustomed to the sunlight. It burned him like a vengeful fire.

"Ami-chan, what's the matter?"

Kunzite called out to the senshi of love, who asked the question, "Don't you like the new and improved Ami?"

"Ami, show them what you have." Kunzite laughed as he beckoned her towards the other three senshi.

Ami threw her arms above her head and shouted, "Dark Power!"

Zoicite watched as his once innocent Ami took on the form of Dark Sailor Mercury again. She still had her blue fuku, but her bow and her tiara were the gleaming color of ebony. Sailor Mercury flung her hand out and a blue sword materialized in it.

"Feel the power of Mercury tenfold!" Kunzite cried.

"Snap out of it, Mercury!" Sailor Mars shouted, tears bursting from the corners of her eyes and landing on the red bow across her chest.

"This is who I am," she whispered quietly, raising her eyes to Mars. She swung her blade and released a spark of blue energy. "I am no longer weak!" Mars was sent flying from the blast, landing unconscious on her back.

"Sailor Mercury, I command you to stop!" Sailor Venus screamed.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you anymore!"

"Venus Love me Chain!"

Sailor Mercury swiped the attack as if it were a butterfly grazing on her icy blade. "Nice try." She grinned. It was beautiful and Zoicite nearly fell on his knees in prayer when he saw the senshi of love crouching on the floor in pain.

Ami never tortured people. It was not in her character, but here she was, making a game out of hurting her only friends.

Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of Sailor Venus to block their friend's next uncalled for assault. Meanwhile, Zoicite was holding his breath. Hands trembling as he gripped a dagger in his waist band.

"You're not Ami. Ami would never do this to us."

"Wait, Jupiter…" Venus was too late. Jupiter had already begun summoning the mighty powers of Jupiter. Once that happened it was all over for Sailor Mercury.

"Kunzite, do something!"

"What do you want me to do, Zoi? I love a good fight."

Zoicite grunted and brutally pushed pass his arrogant, pest of a brother. He stepped in front of Mercury and spread himself out. At the last minute, he drew in enough dark power to shield the both of them in a purple, impenetrable bubble. The lightning came and hit the force with a fury that shook their shield. Zoicite knew it would not hold much longer, so in an instant he teleported Ami and himself out of the battle field.

The storm subsided and Sailor Jupiter howled in pain as she noticed that Mercury was gone. None of them noticed that Zoicite had cunningly helped Ami escape. The senshi thought that their friend was dead.

"Well, that's that," Kunzite concluded.

Sailor Venus looked over at him in wonder. "Kunzite… You're still here."

He bowed. "I thank you for a job well done. One down and three more to go. Ha!"

* * *

"Blasted!" Zoicite cried, slamming his fist into the cavern wall as he stumbled forward. "I took quite a hit for her." He staggered forward some more as he looked at his left palm in disgust. 

He waved his uninjured hand in the air, conjuring up bandaging.

"Well done, Mercury." Zoicite's ears twitched at the sound of Kunzite's voice. The blonde general twined through the cavern halls and stopped right behind a wall. He peeked around the corner and spotted Ami de-transformed, standing in front of Kunzite. She stood there in a white evening gown. Her arms were tucked under each other with the palms of her hands at her elbows.

"I didn't do that for you."

"I suppose not. But I couldn't help see you retreat with Zoicite."

For a millisecond her eyes seemed to spark up at the mention of the hidden general's name. A bit of color returned to her face. "I'll get them next time."

"I like your spark," he said huskily. Gently he took her chin and tipped her face up. Zoicite had to bite his collar to keep from jumping out from behind the wall to break up the intimate hold. It wasn't necessary, though.

Smack! Kunzite's hand jumped from where it had been placed as Ami swept his touch away with one swat of her hand. "And I like it if you keep your hands to yourself."

She turned on her heels and briskly walked out of the cavern.

Kunzite watched her go also hearing the footsteps of Zoicite coming up from behind him.

"Zoicite, you're hand alright?"

Zoicite chuckled. "Never been better."

"You've always been so indifferent about everything, even physical pain…"

"I'm putting an end to things, Kunzite."

"Closure between you and your Ice Princess?"

"I'm pulling her out of your curse. You can stop me if you want."

"I could, but I won't."

Kunzite watched in satisfaction as Zoicite left him there.

"You're finally growing up, Zoi…" He said quietly to himself. "And I have killed two birds with one stone."

* * *

The water fall was behind her and she herself was covered in the water's mist. Ami had her feet dipped into the water as she sat on the bank, soaking herself in the cool air. A strap of her dress slipped from her shoulder. 

Ami's eyes shot open when they had been drifting shut just moments ago because of the gentle touch of a man's hand on her bare shoulder. She was about to berate him for violating her, but then she held her tongue. She recognized his touch and smell instantly.

Tenderly, Zoicite planted a kiss on her bare shoulder that caused her to freeze. He smiled as his mouth moved up, leaving a trail of kisses along her throat. Ami's misty blue eyes turned brighter and bluer the longer he touched her. "Zoi?" She whispered in recognition.

"Where am I? And, and what are you doing?!" Her face turned redder as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"You're beautiful in your element, Princess." He moved his hand to pull the strap of her dress back up to her shoulder. She looked down to watch him do this. Was this all a dream? Or could it be coming true?

"Zoi-kun?"

"Call me Zoicite, Ami."

She pulled away a bit, blushing at him. Zoicite had to pull her head back at a tilt to kiss her properly.

"Zoicite," she moaned in between his kisses.

"Much better," he said, embracing her like a lover and not like a friend.

THE END

* * *

Uploaded this one-shot to check if my account was working properly. It works! Ms. Smarts' chapter 15 is on its way, probably by mid December. Hope that isn't too long of a wait. Please, please, review here and there. Thank you! 


End file.
